Catechism
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Apprentice Priest Mahaado is loyally trained to protect Prince Yami, but good things, in excess, can become evil... and when loyalty becomes obsession, what is left? Shonen ai. Yami x Mahaado
1. Chapter 1

I'll think of a name later. It will probably hit me while I'm writing the middle of a chapter

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Pairing: Yami x Mahaado (Loyaltyshipping), also known as Atemu x Mahaado (Sealshipping). I don't see much difference between the two, but oh well. Shrug

Other Pairings: Possibly some one-sided OC stuff (one-sided from the OC of course!) Also contains Set x Kisara and Aishizu x Karim x Shadah threesome if ya squint!

Timeline: Before the Manga AE arc. Contains elements from the anime since I get the two mixed up in my head.

WARNINGS: Darkfic, side pairings, angst, insanity, death, sex, obsession, brainwashing, rampant murder of Original Characters and random people

Ages: Mahaado – 14/15ish when Akunumkanon dies

Title: Catechism

* * *

Chapter 1

"You will protect the Prince."

"I will protect the Prince."

"You will do anything to protect the Prince."

"I will do anything to protect the Prince."

"There is no price too high, and you will die for him if necessary."

"There is no price too high, and I will die for him if necessary."

"You will never leave the Prince."

"I will never leave the Prince."

"You will obey his every wish… grant his every desire… and you will love him, treasure him, cherish him. You will be his friend, his brother, his advisor, his lover… his happiness is your life's joy, you only live to serve…"

Mahaado nodded, obediently repeating the words along, blue eyes fixed carefully on the old man's face.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon finally gave a tired yawn and patted the boy on the head. "That's enough for tonight, Mahaado. Go to bed."

"Yes, Pharaoh."

Akunumkanon watched as the boy walked quietly down the hall, fading into the shadows. Then, he allowed himself to yawn and called for a servant. He drank his wine and sighed.

Well, tomorrow was another day.

* * *

He received his appointment as the Priest of the Millennium Ring solemnly, feeling the points jangle as Pharaoh Akunumkanon himself carefully placed the pendant around his neck. Many years had passed since he had been taken to the palace, and yet, there was still one thing…

One thing remained. He smiled at the Crown Prince, who gave him a smile back. They had become childhood friends quite easily, and his Prince _trusted_ him.

Now, he would be in an even better position to protect Prince Yami, as an Elected Priest. He bowed and then returned to his seated position near the throne.

Court resumed its session, and he listened carefully, mentally tallying important points. After the session concluded, he left and went to find his apprentice, Mana. Hopefully she had been practicing her magic lessons like a good girl.

He found her hiding in one of the numerous pots that decked the halls and sighed, mildly exasperated. "Mana."

"I'm sorry, Teacher-sama!"

"Did you at least make a passable herbal draught before you ran out to play?"

"I made two! They're on the table, Teacher-sama!"

Mahaado shook his head. She was still a young girl of nine years, and he should not be so harsh. With a sigh, he beckoned her back to their quarters and continued on his way. High Priest Donkor, the holder of the Rod, accosted him on the way.

Mahaado gave a polite nod, as the man was higher in rank and status than he, as an elder priest.

Donkor frowned. "Off teaching your apprentice, I assume?"

"Yes, Priest Donkor."

Donkor sneered as he let Mahaado go and watched his retreating figure. Weakling. No doubt within a few weeks the Ring would consume him and they would be searching for another High Priest. The boy was too soft, too pampered, too childish, and too trusting!

He wouldn't last long in Court. As an Apprentice Priest and Magician, High Priest Shadah would have overseen his education, along with those other few souls who were also apprentices, but that was gone now.

High priests had to be ruthless. They had to be careful.

He might pity the boy, if he weren't in Court.

Well, perhaps he'd pray to Anubis for a swift death for the boy. Long, lingering, poison-caused illnesses were always a pain.

* * *

The first time Mahaado killed a man, he was in shock for days. He scrubbed his hands clean every chance he could get, even though there had been no blood – poison didn't leave marks, after all. He remembered crushing dried herbs and flowers into powder, his fingers shaking so badly that he botched the potion six times in a row before he got it right.

It was the worse he'd ever done in his magic lessons. But now, he was no longer learning. He'd been given the Ring, too _young_, still an apprentice magician, but a full one now, with Mana to train, much less a priest, the men whispered, but the Item had chosen and he had no other choice.

He had to protect his Prince.

He would do anything to protect his Prince. Anything.

At least the blood was not on Yami's hands.

* * *

Pharaoh Akunumkanon was dead. It had only been two weeks since he'd gotten the Ring, but the first time he summoned his Ka, and saw the beginning of black bleeding into his Silent Magician's white robes, he knew that something was wrong.

His magic had to go…

He'd felt hopeless, the first few moments after that startling revelation, but he could feel the dark edge curling around his thoughts. If he went mad, or the Ring corrupted him, he wouldn't be able to protect his Prince.

He _had_ to protect Prince Yami, even if it was from himself.

That was the first time he contemplated death. He punished himself harshly for being selfish afterwards.

How could he protect his Prince and future Pharaoh if he were dead?

* * *

So he'd done it. It had been twisted irony that the spell he had used to seal his magic was the same spell that he retained – the _only_ spell that he could use.

Spell Binding Circle – Spell of Illusion – Call it anything, but it was the same… he'd been terrified the first time he saw his _new_ Ka.

A fiend in dark armor, instead of the light-type monster he'd once had! There was no expression either, no face… just empty armor with glowing eyes, and dark, too dark…

It had been the first time the rest of the Court had seen too. Set had snorted in derision at the puny thing, shaking his head.

What did he know? He wasn't an Elected Priest.

But he could see disappointment in Priest Akunadin and Priest Shadah's eyes, and he'd vowed to work harder.

But how could he?

Was he even worthy of being called a magician anymore, without his magic?

* * *

That was why he resorted to potions. His illusion spells were all gone. That had been his strength – he could build illusion solid enough to fool all others in court, weave a disguise enough to spy without a suspicion, but it was gone now.

All gone…

But mixing poisons did not require magic. He could still mix healing draughts, sleeping draughts, other short-term magical effects, _perfectly human_, though he could not touch magic himself. And most of the higher-level potions were too difficult to make without magic. He had only had a small supply of potions before he shut down his magic once and for all… mages in training were not allowed to make potions without supervision, but Pharaoh Akunumkanon had overridden that order. Still…!

There were hundreds of ingredients he would have needed, and even though he had access to them now, he had lost his power. Skill was not enough.

He hadn't told Pharaoh about the loss of his magic, but when he had been asked about the Creation of the Millennium Items, he could not lie.

And now, Prince Yami was Pharaoh…

That was the reason why he had mixed tansy and foxglove, taken the antidote in advance, and spent a night with Lord Gahiji.

It had been painful.

But one threat was gone.

He vowed to do the same for the rest.

* * *

"Teacher-sama!"

He spotted Mana running from a duck, and sighed. "What happened?"

"I froze the duck's nest by accident!"

"Did I not send you to practice a water spell?"

"Yes, but it turned into ice! I'm sorry, Teacher-sama!"

He shook his head. She hurriedly summoned her text and began to flip through it, frantically searching for the counter-spell.

He would undo it himself if he could, but he couldn't, so he just shook his head and told her to work harder.

She frowned, but nodded obediently. Good girl.

Properly trained, she might make a protector for Yami, if he ever left.

Speaking of which, he'd better get to work researching death-related spells, just in case… just in case things happened, and he had to leave his Prince – now Pharaoh.

Death was no excuse for shirking duty.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/4/06

So, I have complete disregard of ancient Egyptian medicinal plants. Sorry! And yes, once again, my evilly loyal version of Mahaado shows up…

I always thought there had to be a reason, and why not a creepy one? Sure, Akunumkanon seems so nice, but you never know.

Atemu: You always bastardize my father in your fics

Phantomness: shakes head. He's just a poor stressed man trying to do his best for Egypt and for you. Of course, his actions might not reflect well… but then again, isn't the path to hell paved with good intentions?

Mahaado: Sighs

Translations!

Donkor is Humble, and Gahiji is Hunter


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I scare myself sometimes!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Notes: Yes, I _know_ Yami's real name. No one else does, so they call him Yami.

Chapter 2

* * *

"Mahaado, I'm frightened."

He tore himself from his studies at the voice. His Pharaoh! He quickly sank to his knees in a smooth bow. "My Pharaoh."

"Mahaado, please. We are friends!" Yami looked around frightened, as was to be expected. He was only thirteen, and the burden of kingship had been dropped into his lap. Pharaoh Akunumkanon's mourning period would continue for several months, but even so… others might not respect this uneasy peace.

"It is late, my Pharaoh. Could you not sleep?" Mahaado got up to prepare tea, but Yami shook his head.

"That is not it, my friend. I am concerned."

Mahaado frowned. "Tell me."

He watched as Yami climbed into bed and drew the covers around his thin frame. Without the heavy jewelry, he looked simply drawn and tired. That would not do. He reached for one of the healing potions, but Yami shook his head.

"Please don't put me to sleep, Mahaado!"

"It was not my intention to do so, my Pharaoh. Yet, is this wise?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are no longer children, my Pharaoh. Sneaking through the halls at night to come visit me… such is not wise, Pharaoh. The rumors will start."

Yami scowled. "It's not like we're actually doing anything."

Mahaado shook his head. "What troubles you?"

Yami scowled, and with a sigh, Mahaado climbed into bed with him. The Pharaoh buried his face in the priest's chest and began to cry incoherently. Mahaado frowned. The Prince had been trained well not to show weakness, why was he breaking now?

Wait…

Even if he had lost his magic, he could still recognize it. There was someone controlling his Pharaoh. His anger vibrated through his mind as he mentally visualized the summon…

There was a brief feeling of pain, as he summoned his Ka, but he ignored it, and snapped out the instructions for Spell of Illusion. He must have done it quietly enough, because Yami didn't notice.

Dark magic laced with gold incantations wound up, snapping around Yami's chest, pinning his arms tightly to his sides.

Yami stared at him, before an outraged expression showed on his face. "You _dare_ attack the Pharaoh, Mahaado?"

"I dare." Mahaado replied, picking up a jug of wine from his table. "Because you are_not_ the Pharaoh." Without further ado, he dumped the contents over Yami's form.

The Pharaoh choked and sputtered for a few moments, but he felt the spell that had been cast over his ruler vanish, along with his Spell of Illusion.

* * *

It was not well known, but certain types of date wine worked as an excellent de-spell. Mahaado always kept some at hand, just in case he needed to reverse Mana's spells, though he preferred that she correct her mistakes herself now that he couldn't any more.

Yami shook his head, as Mahaado handed him a towel and he wiped his eyes.

"How did I get here?"

"Do you not remember anything, my Pharaoh?"

"No." Yami shook his head.

"Someone cast a spell over you, my Pharaoh."

"Well, it couldn't have been benign if I have no recollection of it." Yami scowled. "Can you find out who did it?"

"It will take some time, my Pharaoh."

"Can you not scry?"

Mahaado winced. He_could_ – if he still had his magic. It was another mark of his failure that he couldn't. His mind raced for an excuse, but he decided for simply shaking his head. Yami frowned.

* * *

"Mahaado…"

"I apologize, my Pharaoh."

"Mahaado, you are the strongest magician in court. Surely…"

Mahaado lowered his head and waited. Yami did not say any more, but he accepted a cloak and left the room without another word. Disappointment was clear in every line of his body.

This was unacceptable.

Mahaado shook his head as he recalled his Ka monster. Something had to be done. He had been too reliant on his magic.

He checked his shelves for scrying potions, found three bottled, and took the first one down, pouring it into a bowl as he calmed his breathing…

* * *

The blue liquid swam before his eyes before they focused on one man, laughing as he drank his wine, sure that the scandal he had planted would dethrone the Pharaoh and set up his own distant relation on the throne. Wishful thinking. At least four others would have to be assassinated in that line of succession.

Still…

It was better to eliminate such threats quickly.

* * *

Mahaado sent for a servant girl and several more jugs of date wine, and got to work. This time, the results were better. He only needed one try before the potion was finished. There was a lot of it, but he would need a generous amount. Now for the more difficult task… getting it to the perpetrators.

With a shrug he began to examine the contents of his room, seeing if there was anything especially shiny and golden he could use to bribe, gift, or kill with.

The Ring whispered to him, but he shook his head, feeling the points dig into his skin in anger.

No, he was not going to be undone so quickly. His magic had to stay sealed. Had to… he felt like yanking the Ring off and throwing it into the brazier, but he shook his head.

This was his burden. He had to keep control of it.

He swabbed the armlets he wore with liquid that dried clear, careful not to get any on him. He poured date wine and mixed in more poison.

The court was going hunting tomorrow.

It was such a dangerous business… surely no one would argue that, if several men fell fighting against the lions, well…

That was to be expected.

He left a small piece of papyrus tacked to his desk, Mana would find it and hopefully run through her lessons by herself tomorrow. It was all theory, in any case.

He offered up a silent prayer to Isis, and then fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/4/06

Damned midterms!


	3. Chapter 3

Gyah, I'm getting writer's block so soon! Fume

Disclaimer: Wish I owned YGO. Don't steal my fanfic. I'm not infringing on copyright and I'm not getting paid for this.

Chapter 3

* * *

It was quite a tragedy. They found the corpses scattered around, the Priest of the Ring unconscious, barely holding onto to life. The team of hunters that had gone with him – their bodies was mangled beyond recognition.

Yami felt like he was going to be sick.

Aishizu checked on her brother, and nodded. "Still alive."

"We must get him back to the palace quickly!"

No one noticed that all the hunters who had died had been contending for the throne, probably because they had been careful.

But Mahaado was getting to be an excellent spy, and he was not going to let them hurt his Pharaoh.

Never.

* * *

He had healed fairly quickly, though from the looks the young Healer was giving him, he could use that to his advantage. With a smile, he poured himself a cup of wine.

She blushed at his look and almost fled the room.

Silly girl.

Mana bounced in a few minutes later, carrying her textbook. However, she was quiet for once, and simply read her lesson. She was worried.

If her Teacher died… she would have nowhere to go. Her family had disowned her when they had found out she was going to the Pharaoh's court…

She would have made him some healing potions, but she had exploded three of his golden cauldrons already and she did not think he would appreciate her efforts.

So she read quietly, and Mahaado let himself rest easily, knowing that though ditzy, his apprentice was trustworthy.

* * *

He managed to keep his secret for several more months, before his Pharaoh found out. It wasn't quite the situation he had wanted Yami to see either.

* * *

He smirked as he stood from his previously kneeling position, wiping the fluid from his chin with an offhand gesture. The older man groaned as he passed out, wondering why he was suddenly so weak.

Mahaado lifted a hand and watched as bluish-black light flickered over his fingertips. Perfect. It had worked then.

He was dipping into the dark arts, and he knew it. Stealing the life energy of other people was not quite correct. However, he was not doing it for selfish gain, so the gods suffered his indiscretions.

The old soldier was so weak now that he would die a natural death in a few days. He shouldn't have tied to poison Yami.

* * *

Mahaado tasted everything the Pharaoh ate or drank first, without Yami knowing. His senses and his ability to use and recognize poisons had gone up exponentially since his magic had been sealed.

Plus, he had learned… ways… and of course, he kept broad-spectrum antidotes on hand. No use in getting accidentally poisoned.

But in any case, he carefully wiped any evidence of lovemaking – more like making hate – off his body, and smoothed down his robes. He courteously moved the prone old man onto the bed and covered him with a sheet. No sense in him dying on the floor, after all.

Sleep well, Lord Edfu. You will soon sleep the sleep of death.

He left the room, only to nearly trip over a trembling figure. Ruby eyes were wide with a mixture of emotions he could not immediately decipher.

"My Pharaoh?"

"M-Mahaado…" Yami whispered. "Why?"

* * *

"My Pharaoh." Mahaado inclined his head, fingers twitching in the beginnings of a silencing spell. Yami caught the change in posture and nodded. He would wait for an explanation when they weren't in the hallway.

He followed the Priest back to his quarters.

He perched on Mahaado's bed and nibbled on a honeyed pastry nervously. Why was Mahaado… and with _him_?

It might not be his duty to pry into his friend's private life, but even so, he could feel something smoldering in his heart.

Was it envy?

"Why?"

* * *

Mahaado lowered his eyes. "Do you truly wish an explanation, my Pharaoh?" The tone of his voice warned that it would not be a pleasant one.

Yami nodded. "Yes, Mahaado. I want to know why."

Mahaado nodded solemnly. "It was to protect you, my Pharaoh."

He felt warm all of a sudden. "To protect me? But how…?"

"He tried to poison you, my Pharaoh."

Yami's eyes slitted, but he motioned for Mahaado to continue. "Did Aishizu not see the danger?"

"Priestess Aishizu may tell the future without lie, but she cannot see everything, my Pharaoh."

That much was true, and often the Sennen Tauk lay unresponsive. Yami sighed.

"So that was why you killed him? For me?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

* * *

Yami's brow furrowed. The old man had not been an Elected Priest, so shadow dueling was out of the question, but even so…

"Couldn't you have killed him with magic?"

"Ah, my Pharaoh, I am afraid I have little magic left."

"Why?"

Such a persistent child, but Yami was _his_ child, to protect and serve and comfort. He tapped the Ring as the points jangled.

Yami was no fool. He knew the danger of the Items – had seen other priests die when their items rejected them…

It explained quite a lot. But even so…

* * *

The embalmers would be able to tell that the Priests had died of poison, right?

But Mahaado was the Priest of Anubis. He was in charge of the dead, and the proper ceremonies… no one would dare slander him.

Things suddenly clicked in his mind. There was no need for anyone to know, unless the Healers knew more than they let on, but Mana spent much time there, training – she might be keeping an eye out for her Teacher's interests, so that no one would tell.

Fascinating. He had never expected court life to be so subtle. He still had much to learn, it seemed. Even being Pharaoh had not acclimated him enough.

It was time to take a crash course in what he should do.

First, he should keep Mahaado alive. That was a given. He didn't want his friend to die. But the idea of Mahaado protecting him, and the Throne, and Egypt…

It made him quite happy.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/7/06

Yep, Yami finds out. Not like that'll change much Grin


	4. Chapter 4

I feel a bit sorry for Mana – she doesn't know she's being used…

K, definite Loyaltyshipping in this chapter

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 4

* * *

He finished the pastry and yawned. It was far too late to return to his rooms. Besides, Mahaado's bed was soft.

Mahaado blinked, seeing that his Pharaoh did not seem to be making any move to leave, and decided not to comment. He was unprepared, however, for Yami to pat the blankets next to him.

Did his Pharaoh mean…?

"Come _on_, Mahaado, I'm cold! And no, you are _not_ sleeping on the floor. That's a royal command!"

That made sense. With a sigh, he removed his ornaments and jewelry and climbed into bed next to Yami. Yami immediately snuggled up to him and promptly fell asleep.

The Priest mentally sighed and was soon deep in dreams as well.

* * *

Mana found them the next morning when she came to 'borrow' one of Mahaado's spell books. She nearly dropped that very spell book with a crash.

Were they… lovers?

It couldn't be! But as she peered closer, she saw that they were both fully closed. It was kind of cute actually.

But if Teacher didn't get up soon he'd be late for her lessons! Not that she minded. More time to play!  
She left her completed assignment of the air and water runes on Mahaado's desk and ran outside.

Strange, he'd never slept so well before. Then again, he hadn't shared a bed in years, not since – wait, what?

* * *

Mahaado snapped awake, seeing a head of spiky hair pillowed on his shoulder. He was about to hyperventilate when he noticed that they were still clothed. It took a few more minutes for the events of the previous night to catch up with him.

With a sigh, he disentangled his Pharaoh and headed off to the bathing chambers. By the time Yami woke up, Mahaado was waiting with a tray of cakes, fruit, and wine.

Yami grinned appreciatively. He took a quick bath, and then returned, dressed in one of Mahaado's long robes. He kept tripping over the hem, and finally, Mahaado sighed and made a few adjustments with one of his hidden daggers. They had just finished breakfast when Priest Akunadin burst in, followed by four of the Pharaoh's royal guards.

* * *

"My Pharaoh! We were so worried! We were afraid…"

Yami blinked as he popped another grape in his mouth. "As you can see, I'm perfectly fine, uncle."

"Yes, but why did you not take any of your royal guards with you?"

"They were asleep." Yami replied promptly. He neglected to mention the fact that he himself had put the sleep spell on them so he could sneak out and see what Mahaado was doing. Well, last night had been a revelation!

The guards flushed in embarrassment. Akunadin sighed.

Well, he should have expected such. Priest Mahaado was Pharaoh's childhood friend, though from Yami's state of dress, he concluded that the barrier from friendship into more had been breached.

Yami reached for another grape.

* * *

"Morning Court should have started two hours ago, Yami!"

Yami frowned. "Was there anything of importance on the agenda today?"

Akunadin spluttered for several moments, but shook his head. Just more petitions, waiting for the Pharaoh's attention, from peasants, waited. With a sigh, Yami waved goodbye to Mahaado and followed Akunadin back to his room, where his servants dressed him quickly and slid the crown over his head.

It was not that he liked shirking duty. But sometimes, he wished that he weren't Pharaoh. There was just so much _work_ involved in running a country.

* * *

It was afternoon court, with his Elected Priests in attendance, when they dragged in several rough-looking men. Apparently they had robbed the royal caravan traveling from Ethiopia. That was terrible.

They were trying to maintain good relationships with that country! It was perfectly justified to extract the Ka monsters of the criminals and then ship them off to the salt mines to work for several years.

What else were they supposed to do, kill them?

Yami frowned as death popped up. The idea was not new, but he hadn't actually seen anyone die yet. Still, he did not think it would be long.

His Father had passed away in his sleep, and the embalmers had taken him away. Yami hadn't seen him until the procession to the royal tombs.

But then again…

* * *

"Where are the Ethiopian dignitaries being lodged?"

Akunadin coughed. "I decided to lodge them in the East Wing." That way, they would be far away from the corridors where the Priests practiced magic. "They desire an audience with you in two days."

"Duly noted." Yami yawned.

The first of the petitioners came up, and Yami eyed the parchment as the scribe rattled off the man's petition. Apparently, he wanted a tax decrease because his fields had been flooded so his crops had been ruined.

Hmm.

He'd send someone out to inspect that. Next item.

By the time they broke for dinner, Yami was exhausted. Sitting on a throne looking regal all day really cramped. He ate hurriedly, and than went to find Mana. It was nice to have someone to play with.

They spent a happy hour playing hide-and-seek, and then he went to find Mahaado. He found the Priest bent over a manuscript, and cleared his throat.

Mahaado spotted him and sank down to his knees in greeting. "My Pharaoh."

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"I cannot break court etiquette, my Pharaoh."

"Do you have any healing potions?"

Mahaado wondered why Yami did not simply seek out a palace Healer, but did not press the question. He fished a small vial from the shelves lining his study and handed it to Yami without a word.

Yami drank the potion without complaint, deciding that it hadn't tasted so bad as some of the others.

He spent the rest of the evening reading over Mahaado's shoulder about dark magic, and decided that it sounded quite interesting.

Maybe Mahaado could teach him…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/7/06

Whee!

Yawn


	5. Chapter 5

Hehehe…

Yes, Yami learning dark magic from Mahaado. Or at least he's trying.

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 5

* * *

The first time he tried dark magic, he didn't think it was different from light magic. It was still just using his magic, and the fiend he had summoned stared placidly at him. "Woo?"

Kuriboh.

Shadow magic? He'd done a summoning spell by mistake? _Without_ a tablet? That was impossible! He hadn't even been able to summon the Ka in his heart yet!

Mahaado blinked at him, turned back to his scroll, and mentioned something about different magic types. That was when Yami figured it out.

He wasn't dark.

Even if he _thought_ that his magic was dangerous, which it was, it was still _shadow_. He still had morals, still had honor.

Mahaado simply shook his head.

Yami was willing to give up his life for Egypt.

But Mahaado was willing to give up _everything_ for his Pharaoh.

That was the difference.

* * *

Yami used to pride himself on being strong, because he had to be strong to be Pharaoh, but as the Kuriboh nuzzled into his arms, and Mahaado poured him tea with honey just the way he liked it, he felt himself bursting into tears.

Mahaado didn't shush him. He didn't say anything.

Yami wanted to cry. He wanted to grab Mahaado and haul him back, bring him back into the shadows where he belonged. But Mahaado had already been walking the dark paths for months.

Was it too late?

Mahaado handed him something to wipe his tears with, and he tried to stop crying. He really did. He'd been doing well with all the stress, but now… now…

He didn't want… he didn't _want_ Mahaado to die!

Now he was just being irrational.

Mahaado wasn't going to die just because he practiced dark magic. It was the only magic he had left, after all, even if Yami didn't like a lot of the implications.

* * *

Mana came in and squealed upon the sight of the Kuriboh. Yami was more then happy to hand it off to her, and Kuriboh cooed at Mana happily.

Mahaado sighed, poured tea for Mana as well, and asked her if she had gotten the water spell right yet.

Mana turned bright red and fled, Kuriboh in tow. The two older … children of them exchanged glances. Minutes later, another explosion sounded in the palace.

Mahaado gave an exaggerated sigh, grabbed a jug of date wine, and stalked off to find his wayward apprentice.

Yami followed with a smile.

It was nice having a distraction around, to know he could still smile.

* * *

The next day, he was dolled up as Pharaoh, wearing slightly more extravagant clothing than usual. The normal white clothing and blue he wore had been replaced with an ominous red, black, and gold pattern. Perhaps it was to represent Ra and Horus and Osiris, instead of Obelisk, like his normal attire. In any case, he didn't fidget as the first of the dignitaries – barely concealed irritation at the rule's age in his eyes, kneeled down, followed by his retinue of servants.

Mahaado and Aishizu stood closest to his throne, though they were the youngest of the priests. In spite of his duties as the overseer of the Royal Tombs, Akunadin had decided to saddle Mahaado with the duties of Palace security as well.

Yami wondered why his uncle disliked Mahaado so much. Oh well.

There was a reason for the placement of the priests round the throne though. Mahaado had little power – he left that to Priest Donkor of the Rod, and Priest Shadah of the Ankh, but he had _speed_. Thus, if there was anything flying at Yami, Aishizu would shout and Mahaado would block it. It had already happened several times.

* * *

Yami privately wondered if Mahaado's cape was made out of steel disguised as linen, then shook the thought away. It couldn't be…

He listened as the Ethiopian delegate spent several hours praising Egypt's power and strength before he finally got to the point of his story. It was quite boring. Apparently the man had several daughters, and wished for one of them to become his queen. It would certainly help cement the alliance between the two kingdoms, but Yami wasn't sure.

He didn't want to get married yet!

Still, he did not flat out refuse. His lessons in diplomacy hadn't all gone over his head. He simply stated that he would speak with his Council and give an answer in a week.

That seemed to satisfy the man, and the meeting concluded swiftly after that.

* * *

That night, there was a long night of feasting and dancing. Yami felt on edge the entire time, though he could not precisely pinpoint the reason why…

Perhaps he was just being paranoid?

No, that sounded much too simple.

Mahaado gave him a brief smile and he felt slightly better, but even so, he was twitchy. It wasn't instinct that warned him. It was magic. Dark magic.

Actually, he expected it to hurt, but it didn't. He felt the magic wind about his shoulders in a caress and stay there. Interesting. It was probably a protection spell.

Something was wrong again.

But it felt nice, like Mahaado was protecting him.

* * *

The dancing girls shot him sultry glances, but the Pharaoh studiously ignored them. Aishizu and Karim were deep in conversation. That was interesting.

Were the two of them… together?

It was not exactly forbidden, but as long as they didn't shirk duty, he didn't mind.

Shadah joined their conversation, and that was probably why only Mahaado noticed the odd greenish tinge his bracelets were turning. Apprentice Priest Set and Priest Akunadin had retreated, ostensibly to work on some priest job, Priest Donkor was too busy cooing at the young woman in his lap, and Yami had been seriously falling asleep, almost in the food, because he was still a kid and being Pharaoh was tiring.

He knew what it meant though.

* * *

Yami was surprised when Mahaado made a flying leap across the banquet table and yanked him out of his seat right before a hail of poison darts thudded into the throne. Aishizu's eyes widened and she cursed the necklace for being unresponsive, and Karim hurriedly summoned a sand spider trap monster.

The assassin rather looked like a mummy by the time Karim and the royal guards – now more awake, and less occupied with the dancing girls – managed to yank him down. Shadah took one look at the man's Ka and shook his head.

Priest Donkor was summoned, and he gave an annoyed look before he sealed the man's Ka inside a convenient stone tablet that four men dragged inside. It was a tiny, twisted thing. No one would want to use it, but better safe than sorry.

The Ethiopian dignitaries looked somewhat shocked, but swallowed their questions and only gave polite nods.

The feasting resumed, though Yami decided that he'd just stay on a cushion next to Mahaado until they dug the darts out of his throne. There might be residual poison left there as well.

Still, he decided, as Mahaado fed him sweets and kept a wary eye out for danger and watched as his loyal Priest's bracelets returned to their normal poisoned – and pristine gold – state, he wasn't sure he wanted a Queen.

He wanted Mahaado instead.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/8/06

Pulling teeth, I say, pulling teeth. I'm too lazy to write or something…

Phantomness: Hunts for a plotbunny juicer you inconsiderate bunny! I'll kill you! I have to suffer Writer's Block because of your inconsistency!

Plotbunny: O.O Runs

Mahaado: sweatdrop

Yami: Snuggles Mahaado as Chibi! Yami

I write fluffy angst. Or angsty fluff!

Yay for random information on Egyptian colors!

Black life, death, fertility

Green life-bringing

Blue phoenix and rebirth, sky, the Nile

Red victory or evil, Ra's evil eye…

Okay. Some people got confused about the difference between Shadow magic and Dark magic. I tend to think of it this way. Shadow Magic has more honor!

See, Mahaado sleeps with people to kill them. Yami wouldn't do that, at least not in this point in the fic. Mahaado is going totally Machiavellian – the ends justify the means. Yami may Penalty Game people, but they usually deserve it.

Then again, who's to say that Mahaado wiping out people trying to kill Yami isn't wrong? Ah, it's so confusing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hehehe…

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 6

* * *

"Spell of Illusion!"

The man who had been trying to run cursed, and then froze. His eyes widened as he looked at the sigil of dark magic laced around his chest. Even now he could feel himself weaken, almost as if it were stealing his life away….

Two guards came running, hearing the call, halted as they caught sight of him. The delegate cursed.

It should have been easy work. He had drugged the guards with sleeping powder, and paid a visit to the royal treasury. That child didn't need all this gold in any case. Who would mind if he took a little home to show his King? And of course, his pretty young maid-servant…

Now though it was unlikely that he'd be seeing her again.

Why wouldn't his arms move! Strings of black … energy swarmed from the ring looped around his chest, crawled over his body like greedy snakes. He could feel himself becoming weaker every second in passing, and he was ready to pass out. Quiet oblivion would be so pleasant…

* * *

Footsteps, and at once the guards who were holding him paled. He saw one of their faces, and turned around, wondering what monster they saw.

For a minute, he faltered. It was one of the Elected Priests, dressed in white and gold. Well, so much for getting away cleanly. Maybe he could bribe him with something.

Then, he caught sight of the man's eyes.

They weren't recognizable. He vaguely remembered them as being blue during the feast, but they were certainly not that color now. They were a pulsating, angry green, shading away almost to black around the corners. Floating at his shoulder was a thing… in black armor wielding a staff.

"High Priest Mahaado!" The guards almost yelped.

"You two," The High Priest said, and something in his tone boded ill, "Have _not_ been doing your jobs properly."

The two guards exchanged shamefaced looks. Mahaado tapped one finger against the gold bracelet he was wearing.

"When the Pharaoh assigns you to _guard_ the Royal Treasury, he does not expect you to be out whoring!"

The guards twitched some more.

* * *

Mahaado's voice dropped, chilled into freezing ice. "And _I_ do not expect you to desert your posts."

Stunned panic got worse. One of the guards started babbling underneath his breath, sounded a bit like pleading even though his knowledge of Egyptian language was not so good, and the other crossed him self. How very odd.

"With our security so low, it is no wonder that the assassins almost got to Pharaoh." Mahaado's tone had modulated, become almost conversational. Then, before the delegate could react, both of the guards fell to the ground, daggers buried through their chests.

He… what did he… did he just…?

Mahaado walked closer, ignoring the fallen guards as he grabbed the thief by his long hair and locked eyes with him. The last thing the delegate saw was an eerie, poisonous green.

* * *

Yami sighed as he peered out of the shadows, safely protected by a multitude of furry little Kuribohs. Mahaado had practically shoved him into a Kuriboh's arms and the Kuribohs had protected their Pharaoh by multiplying. Now though, it was over.

Mahaado looked at the body with a glare, the green fading from his eyes. "My Pharaoh?"

"I'm fine, Mahaado. Let's see what he tried to take."

They looked over the bag of loot. Yami scowled when he recognized a pair of lovely earrings that had belonged to his mother in the mix. The rest, well…

More footsteps came running and several guards stopped at the sight of their dead comrades.

* * *

Mahaado shook his head. "Our palace security is worthless with these… people."

There was no doubt what he was planning. Yami nodded.

It would be a bit of a strain, but as long as they had the Items… they could have monsters keep watch for them…

"Yes. You have my permission."

Mahaado's smile turned feral, and in an instant, the walls began to crawl with dark shadows.

Wall Shadow, Yami thought absentmindedly. Somewhat related to the Shadow Ghoul, if he remembered correctly. But they were fast, and they were silent, and… aha…

Perhaps that explained how Mahaado knew some of what he did.

"You've been using them."

Mahaado nodded. "I can't scry much, my Pharaoh."

"I'm not blaming you."

No more needed to be said. The delegate was quite dead, no doubt about it. The guards swallowed and cleaned up the mess.

* * *

More than one of them cast wary glances at the Priest of the Ring.

They might not know, but they suspected.

Yami idly wondered how much longer Mahaado could protect him, then banished the traitorous thought.

He didn't want to think about life without Mahaado. Not yet.

* * *

The Ethiopian leader of the delegates was not happy when the incident was reported at Morning Court the next day. They were listening in to judge how well the Pharaoh ruled, apparently.

At least they weren't arguing his probable marriage.

Yami sighed as Set began to bicker with one of the men, vaguely amused, at least until Set called out Dios in a fit of anger.

"Apprentice Priest Set!" Akunadin said sharply. What was his son _doing_? Just because he let Set accompany him to council sessions as training wasn't any reason for him to act so rude!

Set glared, but recalled his Ka before damage could be done. Yami shook his head. Things were moving too quickly. Their treaty had been fragile enough as it was…

Now though, some man with a greed for gold in his heart had ruined it! Indeed, tempers were fraying and everything was falling apart.

Aishizu summoned Supiera, dropping a rainbow barrier around the throne just as one of the men lunged forwards. The rest of the men grabbed their weapons and charged the throne as one.

Too slow!  
As one, the Ka burst fourth from the hearts of the other Millennium Item holders. No time to call their tablet monsters, but enough time to play the Ka in their hearts!

Dios materialized with a vengeful smile as its sword cleaved through three men. Weapons were useless against the shadows!

Gadius was fairly weak, but Akunadin's eye glowed with fury. Traitors! How dare they try to break an alliance of peace! His spirit charged into the fray, followed by Shadah's Two-headed Jackal Warrior and Karim's Curse of Dragon.

Mahaado's eyes settled on brilliant green as his mage rained bolts of magic down upon the enemy.  
In the midst of all this, Yami watched, and a slow smile crept up his face.

And it was only later that they noticed Priest Donkor had summoned nothing.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/8/06

Well, there goes the treaty…


	7. Chapter 7

Yep, another chapter! Don't die, inspiration!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned YGO. However, I don't. YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me. Don't steal my hard work!

Chapter 7

* * *

Princess Anzu was frightened. 

She'd been left alone, along with two of her maids, because she didn't want to go to the council session, but now she wished she had. The place was running wild with rumors about dark magic and monsters and she was scared!

The friend she'd made, a girl two years younger than she was, with similar hair and muddy eyes, came running by, followed by what looked like a cat. Anzu blinked.

"Mana?" She called out cautiously.

"Hi, Anzu!" Mana said. Anzu beckoned her over and Mana eagerly complied. The cat ran off.

* * *

"Do you know what happened in council today?" 

Mana shook her head. "Of course not! I asked Teacher-sama but he wouldn't tell me!"

"Your teacher is…"

"High Priest Mahaado." Mana said cheerfully. She would have said more, but that was when Mahaado and Yami care around the corner and stopped.

"Mana." Mahaado said. Mana twitched, hearing the stern teacher voice.

"Yes, Teacher-sama?"

"I see that you've found the princess… this will make things much simpler…"

"What?" Mana blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Mahaado inclined his head towards Yami as the Pharaoh began to speak. Anzu could not understand what he was saying, but Mana apparently could, because she turned pale and began pleading with him.

It was not to last long.

* * *

Before Princess Anzu knew what was happening, here was sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to see a dagger sticking out – why? Then, she slumped forwards. Mahaado smirked. 

Just in case, of course, all his weapons were tipped with deadly poison.

Mana's eyes widened in anguish and she flew at her teacher. Mahaado simply snapped his fingers and she collapsed, drained. For a few moments, pink danced on his fingertips as he stole her magic.

Yami looked at the fallen princess with a measure of sympathy. "Can you give her a burial as befits her rank?"

"Of course." Mahaado promised. He slid a vial out of his robes; golden liquid sparkled inside, and tipped it down Mana's throat.

She would not remember this. It was better that way.

They needed some innocence left in Egypt.

* * *

Yami almost purred as Mahaado called for the guards. "There will be no treaty now, Mahaado." 

"I understand, my Pharaoh. Is it better this way?"

"They struck first… and I will not risk it now." Yami's eyes were glazed with a mixture of bloodlust and something else. He caught Mahaado's wrist in a strong grip and the Priest blinked.

Yami was aware of the poisons, but Mahaado had personally fed him all the antidotes first. No use in accidentally poisoning his dear Pharaoh after all. The bracers were useful against others though…

"Mahaado…"

"Pharaoh?" A question, though he was quite sure he already knew the answer. Yami met Mahaado's eyes and nodded once. With an answering nod, Mahaado scooped him up and headed towards his chambers. The guards didn't notice at all.

He started exploring before they got fully unclothed, and the Ring and Puzzle ended up tangled together on the floor, but it didn't matter and he smirked as Mahaado cried out beneath his exploring hands. Precious. _His_ protector.

Mine.

He slept _very_ well that night.

* * *

He woke earlier than both of them and gently shook his Pharaoh awake. They had to hide this before the others woke. Luckily, with all the confusion running around in the palace last night, most of the other Priests would be sleeping in late. 

If not, well…

He checked his supplies. He had enough to erase their memories just in case they found out. Good. Not that he thought they would…

Yami blinked open sleepy eyes and stretched, feeling calm and safe and warm. They padded to the bathing chambers together, Yami still sleepy. He lay in warm water scented with lotus and let Mahaado wash his hair. It felt_so_ nice…

Mahaado would never betray him. Never!

* * *

Mahaado finished with Yami's hair and moved onto his body, fingers oddly gentle. Yami purred. He knew Mahaado was soft – everyone said so, but what most of the idiots at Court didn't know was that Mahaado was like a cat. Soft at first, but when you got him angry, the claws and teeth came out. And they could do a lot of damage… 

He bit back a moan as Mahaado's hands wandered somewhere they should probably not be going. "M-Mahaado…"

"Does this please my Pharaoh?"

Yami gave a soft growl and pulled Mahaado into a kiss. "Yes." He hissed breathlessly. "But I don't want you to stop."

"As you wish, my Pharaoh."

* * *

It sounded different whenever Mahaado called him by title. Normally, he hated hearing it, but this was different. 

He liked it.

They finally exited the bathing chambers, dressed in clean linen robes. Several servants came running with Yami's adornments and such, and Yami sighed as he smoothed back his hair and slipped the crown on his forehead. He felt tired.

There had been too much excitement last night.

* * *

A shrill cry came from above as a hawk dove downwards, a slip of paper in its claws. Yami held out a braceleted arm and watched as the bird landed carefully. 

"Well?"

"Our spies at the border report that the army is moving."

"Odd…" Mahaado commented. "I thought we killed all the delegates. How did the news travel so fast?"

"It seems…" Yami whispered and Mahaado's eyes widened, before they went pure green. Yami nodded and watched as the Wall Shadows slithered out around them. Mahaado held out his hands as black flames began to dance along his fingertips. The monsters drew closer until the first one brushed against his hands. At that instant, it turned into violet smoke. The rest followed.

Yami caught Mahaado as he fell forwards onto his knees. "Shh…"

"It was…" Mahaado coughed as he recited the list of names, scenes and memories not his own flashing through his mind in vivid color. Yami listened with growing dread at the last one.

High Priest Donkor of the Sennen Rod… he had _dared_ betray them to the enemy… he had sent shadow messengers in the night to strike a deal with the foreign king, and that was how they knew. Even now, the army was massing…!

So. It had come down to this.

He felt righteous anger welling in his heart, as Kuriboh appeared by his side, worried. "Kuri?" The furry monster jumped onto his head.

This would _not_ end so easily.

Yami's eyes were as cold as frozen ruby. "Kill him."

* * *

End Chapter 

Completed 4/8/06

Sorry, Anzu fans...


	8. Chapter 8

Hehehe… another chapter!

Yay for betrayal! Foreshadowing a future betrayal, eh? Laugh

I think I've fallen off the canon boat. Oops.

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 8

* * *

It would have been more accurate to say, 'Kill _them_'.

The Sennen Item holders congregated quickly, flew to the border with the aid of their Ka, and before the horrified eyes of the massing army, linked up in formation and summoned Exodia.

Their personal Ka beasts could wait until later.

The army was vanquished ever so quickly. After all, the Forbidden One was not named such for any childish reason.

The invaders had a few mages of their own, of course, but Mahaado stood alert, apart from the others, dispelling the spells sent their way, though some did wonder why he had a dragon loaded with jugs and jugs of date wine next to him. That left only four priests – Shadah, Karim, Aishizu, Akunadin, and the Pharaoh himself – to hold Exodia in being. Priest Donkor of the Sennen Rod was dead, and there had been no time to find a successor in the haste of battle.

First things first…

* * *

The earth itself shook, and those that were left alive of the Ethiopians were swallowed beneath quaking slabs of rock and dirt, dust enough to obscure the sky. Only one man remained, trembling in fear.

Yami beckoned to him. "Tell your 'King', this is what his reward will be shall he ever oppose Egypt!"

The soldier fled.

Yami smiled at the Priests as Exodia vanished, released from their summon. "Should we wait for him here, or return to the Palace?"

"It is not wise to leave the Palace unguarded." Akunadin said.

Mahaado nodded, and they summoned monsters to take them home again.

* * *

After that incident, several more of their neighboring countries sent dignitaries and offers of marriage. Yami wasn't sure if he wanted to applaud their sense of self-preservation or curse the extra work he had to deal with because of them. He settled for doing both.

"Do you see any you like?"

Mahaado frowned. "I only have eyes for you, my Pharaoh." He whispered.

Yami replied with a smile, as girls dressed in fine linen and jewelry paraded before them. Pity. He should at least choose one…

But her…

* * *

She was quite beautiful, pale white hair, tinged with silver, blue eyes that were as clear as shining water…

High Priest Set liked her. He was the new Priest of the Sennen Rod, and it surprised no one. His father, Akunadin, was quite proud of his son. It would be a good match. Indeed, even now they were chatting quietly, surrounded by attendants.

How interesting…

Well, at least someone in his family was getting married…

* * *

There was a commotion as a servant girl dropped a golden box, sending precious jewels clattering over the floor like a rain of multicolored pebbles. Her master turned an angry glare upon her. She hastily picked up the pieces, cringing, expecting punishment.

Interesting.

"Not that one." Yami shook his head. True, that girl was incompetent, but one who treated their servants such…. Didn't deserve any link to the throne. _He_ took good care of his monsters.

The scribe nearby scribbled it down rapidly.

The man Yami had addressed pinned him with a furious glare before his brain caught up with his body and Mahaado stepped in front of the throne, pointers of the Ring turning to point at the man as black shadows gathered about his form.

Akunadin gave a single nod. Best make another example of them…

* * *

"Temporary sealing only." Yami said. "Perhaps a few days in the Shadow Realm will encourage him to show more respect."

Mahaado nodded. The man gave a scream as his body toppled over, and in the Magician's hands a small doll appeared, with a frozen expression of terror on its face. Perfect. Akunadin gave a solemn nod of approval.

Set shrugged, then returned to his conversation with Kisara, who blushed prettily behind her veil.

The rest of the ambassadors exchanged covert looks. Each one knew what the others were thinking. If only this power were on the side of _my_ kingdom, what power!

Pity they were such transparent fools.

* * *

Mahaado set the doll down carefully in front of his Pharaoh with a bow. Yami paid it no attention, and beckoned the next petitioner forwards.

Let's see, this country was… oh? The Hittites?

They must have swallowed their pride over their defeat at the hands of his Father… and they had seen the monsters in action before.

Fascinating. They had a good reason to want an alliance then.

He eyed the two princesses who had been brought. They weren't exactly ugly girls… but he still felt no attraction.

It would be difficult to fake pleasure with one of them, but not impossible… and he could practice first.

Now then, to do a little investigation…

* * *

The feast that night was quite lively, with delicacies from every corner of the empire and its neighboring lands brought to bear. Yami endured it for the most part, knowing that he had to put on a display.

In all honesty, he felt like a piece of meat at the butcher's. The girls probably felt the same. Maybe he could find someone who would be preferable.

Mahaado could keep an eye on them. He caught the mage's eye and the Priest nodded his assent. Only the barest flicker of green showed in his eyes.

It was enough.

* * *

Set sighed as he and Kisara took a walk through the palace gardens. It was late at night, the moon glittered wet silver over the Nile, and the scent of blooming jasmine and honeysuckle filled the air.

It was perfect for a romantic rendezvous.

Admittedly, the Priest had slightly selfish reasons as well. He had caught a glimpse from Shadah. She had a strong Ka. A beautiful white dragon…

Well, if he were to be married, better to a woman that suited him! And Princess Kisara was close enough to perfection to please him.

Yes, he almost envied his cousin, but not so much now. For though Yami had the throne, he doubted that the Pharaoh had happiness.

What one gives up for power can be a high price indeed…

* * *

"They're not twins, are they?"

"No, my Pharaoh. The elder numbers sixteen years, the younger fourteen."

"Hmm." Yami nodded. "I would prefer the younger then. An older woman would try to meddle in my affairs."

"No doubt as they intended." Mahaado acknowledged. "The younger is more fair of face, but she is frail. Childbirth may be difficult."

A strange expression glinted in ruby eyes, and Yami sighed. "I see. You would have me take them both?"

"If it were necessary, my Pharaoh."

"And the other kingdoms? Anything practical?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then I shall convey my apologies."

"The Council will not approve of this."

"Ah, the Council." Yami shook his head in exasperation. "I will meet with them tomorrow so we can argue out the strategy."

"As you will, my Pharaoh."

"Until then…" Yami said, with a smile, "You can keep me company tonight."

"As you desire, my Pharaoh."

"I desire _you_." With that, the Pharaoh pushed his Priest back onto the bed with a feral grin. "Now."

There were no more words spoken.

* * *

"You should not be here." Shadah intoned seriously. The Princess from one of the foreign islands froze, her bracelets clacking.

Karim and Aishizu materialized out of the darkness behind him, lending their support to his accusation.

"That is the Pharaoh's bedchambers." Aishizu said calmly. "It is forbidden to enter without permission."

The princess blushed bright pink. "I…I got lost."

Karim coughed, and the Scales in his hands jangled. "You lie."

"She wanted a better chance at the throne?" Shadah's tone was almost polite, but the strange golden key around his neck glinted under the starlight.

"I suppose so." Aishizu's Sennen necklace gave a burst of golden light and she crumpled. Karim immediately rushed to support her while Shadah kept his gaze pinned on Princess Diamond.

"What do you see?" The priest asked anxiously.

"Our Pharaoh… shall never choose you as his Queen, you harpy!" Aishizu screeched, eyes mad.

Karim's eyes widened as well. "The Scales show that she is …"

"Yes." Shadah agreed. In a second, the Ankh had twisted her mind open. Set came along, hearing the commotion, and found that Shadah, Karim, and Aishizu had succeeded in extract the Princess's Ka. He merely raised a single eyebrow and found a tablet to seal it in.

No explanations necessary… after all, the Ankh and Scales didn't lie…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/9/06

Don't die plotbunny! Hang on!

Phantomness shoves plotbunny on life support apparatus

Yami and Mahaado: …


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Wish I owned YGO. Cries

Warnings: Death of many OC characters

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 9

* * *

"But I don't want to marry him!" Princess Desert Rose wailed.

Her older sister, Princess Lily, shook her head. "I do not like it either, but you don't see me complaining like a child, do you?"

Desert Rose glared. "He's dangerous!"

"Of course he is! He's Pharaoh! But we have to do this for our country!"

Desert Rose burst into loud, noisy tears. Lily growled and the servants hastily began trying to get her to stop.

"The Wedding is in a few hours, our countries are at peace, and you're acting like a child!" She snapped. "Now stop it!"

Lily herself was already dressed in enough gold and lapis lazuli and emerald to fund a military campaign. A cough came from the door.

High Priestess Aishizu peered inside. "Are you two decent?"

"Yes, come in." Lily told her.

"Are you worried?" The Priestess's eyes were clear and calm. "The Tauk has shown nothing of danger in the wedding ceremony."

"I don't care! I don't want to get married!" Rose wailed.

"Desert Rose!" Lily snapped. "I'm so sorry, High Priestess."

Aishizu gave a short laugh. "It is all right, future Queen." The second part of her statement was left unsaid. Desert Rose, being younger, would of course not be the Queen, but only a Concubine…

"Did you need something?"

Aishizu shook her head. "Be careful." Was all she said, before she bowed and exited the room. Lily frowned.

What…?

* * *

"Are you worried?"

"No." Yami said calmly as Mahaado brushed his hair. It felt _so_ nice… he wasn't dressed for the wedding yet, but it mattered little. Everything was already laid out. It wouldn't take long.

Mahaado's hands slipped his bracelets and bracers on his arms, and the anklets on his legs. Gold glittered on tanned skin.

"Are they poisoned?"

"Not with poison, no." Mahaado sounded apologetic. "They're laced with a mild sleeping spell. It will activate should you find yourself in danger."

"I understand. Thank you, Mahaado."

"It is my pleasure to serve you, my Pharaoh."

Yami's smile widened as he felt Mahaado's eyes upon him. "Then please do, my dear Spellcaster…"

Mahaado's eyes glittered as he complied, his Pharaoh's eyes glazing over in pleasure.

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch. The procession wound through the streets as the people cheered and shouted praise to their Pharaoh and now his wives. Desert Rose scowled as she followed. Just because she was younger, she was reduced to the stage of a lesser wife. It wasn't fair! Why did Pharaoh have to marry her anyways?

Oh well. At least this way she got to stay with Lily, instead of going home alone and getting married to someone else. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

The ceremonies concluded, it was on to feasting, and dancing, and finally, the Pharaoh escorted Lily to the bridal chamber.

Desert Rose let a sigh of relief escape her lips. Phew. It looked like she was safe for now. She wouldn't want her secret to be found out so soon.

She went to go walk in the gardens.

She found a girl there, near her age, with bright eyes and a strange shell-topped wand. "Hello."

"Hi! I'm Mana!"

"I'm Desert Rose."

The girl's eyes widened and she hurriedly bowed. Desert Rose scowled. Stupid commoners. She was about to make another angry comment when a voice cut through her thoughts.

"Mana, where are you?"

* * *

The girl dove into a bush as a man came around the corner. Rose vaguely recognized him as one of the High Priests. It was kind of obvious, thanks to the hunk of gold around his neck.

The Priest scowled mock-affronted as the pointers of the Sennen Ring all lifted up and pointed in one direction. "Mana… I know you're in that bush. Did you skip your reading lesson again today?"

"No I didn't Teacher-sama!" The girl's head popped out of the bush. "I can do it! See!" She pointed at a flower, and it immediately turned a blinding shade of green.

Mahaado resisted the urge to smack his forehead. He barely succeeded.

* * *

"Oops?" Mana said sheepishly.

"Mana, the spell I taught you was supposed to turn a flower into another flower. I wanted a lotus."

The bright green jasmine seemed to wilt.

"I'm sorry Teacher-sama!"

"She's your apprentice?" Desert Rose laughed. "No wonder Egypt's magicians are terrible!"

Mahaado scowled faintly, but Mana grabbed her clamshell wand and was about to hit the girl with it when she noticed again that it was one of Prince – Pharaoh's concubines. Still!

"Teacher-sama is very powerful!"

"Too bad he's just wasting his time with you then!"

Mana's expression became even more furious. "What did you say?" She demanded.

* * *

"Now, now." Mahaado intervened smoothly. "My apprentice meant no offense, my_queen_." Only a very observant ear could have picked up the subtle twist on her title. "And if you would enjoy magic lessons, my Queen, I shall make inquiries as to your ability."

"That's better." Desert Rose said approvingly, and stalked off.

Mana squirmed out of Mahaado's grip after the girl left. "But Teacher-sama…"

"Mana. Even if she is… impolite, she is queen, and you should respect her."

"I don't see why Pharaoh had to marry her." Mana muttered.

Mahaado patted her on the shoulder. "Do not worry, my apprentice."

"But she's so mean!"

"I know. She shall have many difficult lessons to learn in court. She is not of as high a station as she presumes. But she is still higher than you."

Mana sighed. "Do you think I'm a bad student, Teacher-sama?"

"I wish you would work harder on your magic studies, but no."

"Good." Mana smiled as she hugged him and ran off.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/9/05

Yep, bratty Princess-Queen Desert Rose!


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, a tenth chapter! Broke the double digits, woohoo!  
Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 10

* * *

"So, how did it go?" 

Lily blushed. "He… we… Well, didn't do anything. We just slept."

Rose's jaw dropped. "Really? Who would have thought?"

As she began to rant, Lily sighed. "Rose! Please. You have to act polite."

"Why should I? I'm a queen, aren't I?"

"Well, yes but even so… it's best to be nice to our new… family…"

Rose sniffed and walked out. Lily sighed.

She felt lonely here. Even her sister wasn't good company… Pharaoh Yami had been polite, but they hadn't done anything. He was probably just shy…

Well, she'd try her best!

* * *

"I summon the Mother Goddess Kilissa!"

"…" Mahaado stared at the monster, feeling fear coil in his stomach. That_creature_, a female parody of Obelisk…

It was a huge woman with two heads and six arms, but a come-hither smile on her faces and golden chains, piercings, and bracelets covering her form. Large breasts covered by sheer red linen over shiny blue skin, trailed down to her lack of legs, instead, there was a thick snake tail…

Queen Lily stared.

"Your… Ka… is impressive." Set choked out.

How had such escaped the notice of all the Sennen Item holders? It made no sense. Aishizu touched the Tauk at her throat with a worried expression.

If she had a power to oppose the Gods, that could be troublesome, and yet…

Perhaps all was not lost. They still had Exodia, and he would be called if necessary… if this woman became a threat.

Still, uneasy feelings permeated the room.

Lily was unaware as she called her Ka beast back. "I can't believe it… I thought only Egyptians had Ka…"

No one bothered to clarify with an explanation. Akunadin finally smiled at her like a kindly uncle and mentioned that they should break for food. That was loudly enthused, and they left. Mahaado stayed behind, watching his Pharaoh's expression.

* * *

"_How_?" Yami asked, as they trailed behind the others.

"I wish I knew, my Pharaoh."

"Even Aishizu did not see it. For her to hide such power inside is dangerous…"

"Perhaps Lily was simply unaware of her Ka. This is the first time she has summoned, after all."

"Yes," Yami agreed, "But we saw no potential in her. The younger was more suited to have a Ka."

Mahaado shrugged. "The Gods work in mysterious ways."

"Indeed." Yami said quietly.

"Well, well…" A voice drawled. "Looks like I've arrived at a good time."

* * *

Mahaado tensed, recognizing the voice from rushing battles through trap-infested labyrinths. "Bakura…!"

"Thief King Bakura, if you please." Eyes scanned the room quickly, noticed the girl trying to hide behind Priest Shadah. So that was the girl. With a smile, he summoned his Ka, Diabound, hearing a sharp intake of breath, and grabbed her. Lily gave a squeak as she was dumped on horseback and the horse took off.

"Come back here!" Shadah cried, already summoning Two-headed Jackal Warrior to attack Bakura's Ka.

There was no reply. It was like they had simply vanished into thin air.

"You didn't see that coming?" Set asked Aishizu. Kisara put an arm on her husband's shoulder, gently.

* * *

Aishizu shook her head. "There was… a foreign magic blocking my sight." She admitted. The Tauk glowed with assent.

All eyes locked on her. "But who would have magic strong enough to block the Sennen Items?" Karim wondered.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "What about my new Queen?"

After all, everyone had seen Mother Goddess Kilissa…

"Could it be that such escaped our notice?" Akunadin cursed fluently. Set's eyes rose but he made no move to stop his father.

This was not good.

"She may have been allied with Bakura." Mahaado said softly. "A petty thief disguised as a Princess…"

"Such power… none of us noticed…" Shadah swore and clutched the Ankh. "I am sorry. I did not probe her with my Ankh."

"My Scales could not tell her true intentions." Karim added.

Akunadin sighed heavily. "My Eye was also useless."

"Now is not the time for this." Yami said clearly. "We are going after Bakura, we are rescuing the Queen, and we are getting some answers! If she is innocent, she may yet be saved. If not..."

They could hear the unspoken threat. If she were not, Pharaoh wanted to kill her _himself_. The Priests nodded.

* * *

"Kisara. Find Mana and stay here. Protect the Palace. If there is danger…"

Kisara smiled at her husband. "I will release the White Dragon. You will see it."

"I understand." Set kissed her quickly and then headed towards the stables with the other priests.

Mahaado's fingers glittered briefly with green light as he and Yami ran towards the stables. Yami gave a smile. He could almost see the armor taking form over their bodies, plates of pure magic to shield and heal…

Pretty.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Lily shrieked.

"Now, now, my Desert Rose, enough bickering… There's no audience to appreciate it now." Bakura grinned at her. "Such a feisty one. I know I liked you."

"You idiot! I'm Rose's older sister Lily!"

Bakura blinked. He took a closer look at her face, and saw gray eyes where he had expected bright green. "You mean I kidnapped the wrong sister?"

Sure enough, now he noticed the differences. Their height and coloring was about the same, but the eyes… and the facial structure.

"I thought your sister married the Pharaoh."

"We both did! And how dare you speak of my sister! She's nothing compared to a petty thief like you!"

"I should. I'm her lover."

"What?!"

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/9/06

Gomen Nasai, Yami Bakura! Didn't mean to pair you up with an annoying OC. She'll be dead in a few chapters anyways.


	11. Chapter 11

It is noble to die for one's country, says the old anti-war poem I learned in British American War Poetry class.

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

WARNINGS: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, HUMAN SACRIFICE, AND OTHER UNPLEASANT THINGS!

Chapter 11

* * *

"Mahaado!" 

Yami's worried voice snapped the Magician out of his trance. A small smile played on lips as he cleared his throat.

"My friends, I have just heard something very interesting…"

The Ring glowed as he relayed their message.

"Princess Desert Rose is Thief King Bakura's lover!"

"It seems true." Karim looked at his scales. They didn't move. "Mahaado isn't lying." Not that the Elected Priest had a reason to lie…

"But why would he kidnap Princess Lily?"

"Perhaps ransom?" Aishizu closed her eyes, tried to channel the Tauk… and screamed in pain as lightning blasted down upon her form.

Laughter rang out above them, and as the Priests and Pharaoh looked up, there, sitting astride the winged beast Diabound was Thief King Bakura, holding Princess Lily in his arms. The Mother Goddess Kali materialized next to them.

There was laughter, and he was barely aware of some energy flying at them but he had to protect his Pharaoh… had to…

The spell words were blurred in his mind, what runes was he casting, was that even the right spell, but…

Save… him…

* * *

"Mahaado!" 

"He won't wake up."

Aishizu's face was grave as she summoned Mystical Elf to heal her fallen brother. Yami had been the first one to notice, a strange, subtle shimmer in the air around them, like a mirror...

And then the attacks sent their way suddenly reflected back upon their owners… destroying their Ka… and their Ba…

"I don't understand." Akunadin said heavily. "I've never seen a spell like that…"

"He didn't summon his Ka, so why?" Set looked confused.

And that was when the Blue Eyes White Dragon burst out of the cloud layer, with Mana and Kisara riding on it.

* * *

"Kisara!"

"Mana, what are you doing here?" Aishizu scolded. "You were supposed to protect the Palace!"

"Kisara said that you were in danger!"

Set rolled his eyes. As much as he loved Kisara, she needed a good dose of common sense once in a while. Aishizu seemed to pick up on this wavelength, and her Spirit Supiera and Karim's Curse of Dragon sped towards the palace, just in case… not that Mahaado's Wall Shadows weren't keeping watch, but…

"I'm perfectly fine, Kisara." Set told her, tousling her hair affectionately, "But unfortunately, I don't think Mahaado is."

* * *

Yami frowned. Why wouldn't Mahaado wake up? Could it be?

It was worth a try. He could argue out the ethics later. Propping the unconscious Priest up, he kissed him, waiting…

There was a slight feeling of pain in his body – energy drain most likely, not that he could recognize it as Mahaado had never drained _him_, but Mahaado's eyes snapped open, exhausted green. "P-Pharaoh!"

Yami broke contact, feeling energy running down his blood like fire into Mahaado's body through their clasped hands. "You drained your own magic to put up that… didn't you? You used all of the magic you've been accumulating, for all this time…"

"I had to protect my Pharaoh." Mahaado's voice was barely audible.

"It worked." Yami sighed. "But you could have died…"

Something in Mahaado's eyes shifted, a whisper of dark magic, and Yami relaxed. Everything was fine now. Now, what to do with the two?

Mahaado wouldn't die on him _that_ easily!

* * *

Princess Lily and Thief King Bakura were sealed with a set of binding spells and transported back to the palace on dragon back, though the White Dragon looked most unhappy. The rest of the priests and Pharaoh followed.

Perhaps thing would quiet down now.

But it was a futile hope.

First though, Desert Rose had to go. They knew enough. She was Thief King Bakura's lover? Even if she had been innocent, such filth in the Palace was unacceptable, _especially_ as a potential concubine.

Yami was extremely grateful he had not slept with her.

Set did it, actually. Slit her throat with the Millennium Rod. No one even bothered to extract her Ka.

The lowest of the low.

Death would have been kind to her, but now, they left her body unburied. She would not find a place to dwell in the land of the dead. Her soul would wander forever.

Fitting punishment for her traitorous actions.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to the real princess – or was it princesses? If one was a fake, than the other cannot be real." Karim asked.

Aishizu frowned. "The Tauk refuses to show me. I do wish I knew as well…"

"It is all right. And how is Mahaado?"

"He is recuperating surprisingly fast… and he says that he is watching Princess Lily. Such blatant lies to the Pharaoh though, pretending to be a virgin, would already garner harsh punishment. If we found anything on top of that… well…"

"Good. Even if she has not betrayed us to Thief King Bakura, she is still dangerous." Shadah intoned.

"I understand."

Karim and Shadah smiled.

* * *

"What are you doing down here? Keh. Fool." Bakura laughed as the High Priest opened the door to his cell. Checking on the prisoners, eh? Well, he'd take advantage of it! In an instant, his Ka had appeared, and the man was lying dazed against the wall, blood running down his face. Hm. He _was_ rather attractive, and he had time… idiot hadn't even brought any guards.

After the deed was done, he slit the man's throat and reached for the Sennen Ring, preparing to make his escape.

Only to scream in agony as the ring blazed red-hot. After that, everything was darkness, and a whisper.

_Son…_

* * *

Mahaado sat up, giving the Sennen Ring a pet. Its pendants jingled, but they weren't angry.

"You're happy to have your child back, aren't you?" He asked. The Ring seemed to pulse in agreement. The mother wanted her child inside of her, where she could protect him and guard him and keep him.

It was quite like what he was to his Pharaoh.

He brushed a hand across his throat in irritation as the blood vanished. It had been merely illusion, if a messy one to pull off. Still…

"One word of warning, my dear Thief King… you can't kill what's already dead."

His laughter rang out through the damp walls, and in her cell several doors down, Princess Lily shivered.

* * *

Yami stood before Mahaado as he traced the gleaming black armor his lover was encased in. "It fits you." He said softly. "It fits very well."

"I am glad you approve, my Pharaoh."

"When my time comes…you will lead me home, right?"

"Of course, my Pharaoh."

The Black Magician smiled as the Pharaoh pulled him into a kiss.

"What has he done?" Akunadin gasped. "Why would he…?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Set said coldly. "Mahaado always did put the country first. Pity he went about it in such an underhanded fashion."

"My brother is not dead." Aishizu said calmly. "His Ka lives on. That is all I ask."

Karim and Shadah comforted her, and the Pharaoh simply smiled at the tablet.

Disturbing…

But if it worked, well, they wouldn't fault it.

Besides, even if Akunadin and Shimon were of the older generation and did not approve, the younger Priests knew that sometimes…

Sacrifices needed to be made.

Akunadin seemed to have forgotten the history of the Sennen Items. Either that, or he had blocked the memory.

It _was_ a rather horrifying one.

* * *

It had _hurt_! Set and Karim and Shadah had had a hard time holding the Priest of the Ring down as his Pharaoh drew the ceremonial golden blades down his body, tracing out ancient symbols of magic that glittered red.

However, Mahaado had never uttered a sound, not even as Yami gave him an apologetic look and made the first horrible incisions in his chest. Set had winced in sympathy as the light faded from Mahaado's eyes and a chill wind sent all of the candles in the chamber flickering out.

When the flames were rekindled, moments later, there was no body. But floating above the table, wrapped in night-black armor, was a very familiar visage.

He had regretfully used the Sennen Rod to seal the former priest – now only a soul monster, into a tablet. And the day after, Yami and Mahaado had put their plan into action.

Now, Thief King Bakura was just a disembodied spirit inside the Sennen Ring.

Perfect.

* * *

End Chapter 

Completed 4/9/06

Mahaado is insanely, obsessively loyal. That is not always a good thing...


	12. Chapter 12

Last chapter? Might wrap it up, but what about Lily? Snicker She was originally created to be a parody of Elizabeth from POTC, but oh well…

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 12

"Are you certain that the Ring is still safe, Mahaado?"

The former Priest of the Ring shook his head, sighing. "I am afraid that I would be wary of using it. The Ring is certainly happy now, but I've found that generally, we don't share interests."

Besides, it clashed with his Black Magician armor.

Set nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps the powers of all are Items are waning…"

That led to an uncomfortable silence. If that were the case, they would no longer be able to use the Items to protect Egypt. What were they to do?

"We could create a new set." Karim said innocently. Aishizu blinked. Shadah stared. Karim blinked and looked at this Scales. "What?"

Mahaado coughed and Akunadin turned as white as his hair. "_No_." He choked out emphatically. "That would not be a wise move."

Yami frowned. "But without the Items, how will we control the Shadow Realm?"

"Perhaps there is a way to seal the Realm, at least temporarily?"

"Perhaps. We should start looking."

None of them mentioned that true, they would lose their main power source if they sealed the realm, but also, so would Princess Lily."

The jailers had not been exceptionally cruel to her. After Bakura's death, she had been moved from the jail cell into a comfortable suite, three maids attended her every whim, and it was just like being Queen Lily again, except….

Now she knew they didn't trust her, and now she knew how easily a man could die. She's seen Bakura's death after all, even if a small part of her mind pointed out that raping a High Priest did carry severe penalties.

But... they had arranged it.

She wasn't sure who was playing whom at the court, but she _knew_ that Mahaado hadn't been unconscious for the ordeal after all, what with his illusion spells. So… it hadn't _been_ rape.

Why had he bothered doing that?

Just because someone was a thief was no reason to lock him or her up in a magic item! And Bakura hadn't really hurt her…

Why were they so angry with him?

Lily's cheeks flushed as she realized where that train of thought was leading. How could she be thinking like this when her poor sister was dead? Oh poor Desert Rose…. Scorned simply for her choice of a lover. Admittedly, Bakura wasn't that bad looking – banish that thought right now! With a growl and a traitorous blush, she summoned a maid and asked for date wine.

Maybe getting properly drunk would take her mind off such thoughts. Hah. And maybe Yami would finally fulfill his duties as her husband.

Well, she couldn't blame him that much. But she wasn't damaged goods like her sister! How dare he treat her as such!

"Well, well…."

"Did it hurt?" Yami asked, ignoring Set's whistling.

Mahaado half-smiled. "Not as much as it could have. I drank pain-relieving herbs before I went down."

"A very daring but impressive piece of spell work." Akunadin said, handing back the Sennen Ring. His Eye glinted faintly in the light. "Not at all what I would have expected, but it _is _useful."

The unspoken comment of 'We may have to use it again' escaped no one.

"One more thing, Mahaado… what _are_ you using to keep him contained?"

Mahaado's answering smile was vicious. "My magic."

Akunadin nearly dropped the Ring. "You gave up your magic? But…"

"It's the only thing that will work." Mahaado said apologetically. "The Ring can be a very corrupting influence, and, well… I've had three years to learn how to get by without it."

Akunadin's jaw dropped. Three _years_?

Aishizu laughed. "You've been working hard, Mahaado. I hope it all went well."

"Difficult." Mahaado admitted.

Akunadin finally snapped his mouth shut. He fixed a piercing gaze on Mahaado, then on Yami, and shook his head.

"There are probably some things that an old man like me is better off not knowing." He finally conceded. At least his son was normal…

Set caught that train of thought and laughed. "Don't worry about _me_, father. I'm not leaving Kisara."

Aishizu, Karim, and Shadah exchanged looks and caught on, laughing. It was at this point that Queen Lily entered the room.

One thing caught the attention of all of them immediately.

It was the glowing golden item on her arm. There was an Eye of Ra on it. But… how could such be possible? There were only seven!

Akunadin froze. Had she gotten her hands on the Sennen Spell-Book? That was impossible! It was safely locked and sealed in his quarters!

Mahaado winced. How had she gotten ninety-nine people to sacrifice?

Aishizu glared. So _that_ was why… her Tauk could not tell the future of those who held Sennen Items…

"I call upon the power of the Sennen Bracelet…" She intoned, and turned to Yami, "Give me the Pharaoh's heart!"

Three things happened at once.

Set tried to control her with the Millennium Rod, hoping to stop her actions quickly. It might become a shadow duel, but he was sure he could defeat her. He had more experience, after all, and he had been trained as a Priest. She was just some foreign weak woman, not like his Kisara… and her Ka… disgusting!

Aishizu tried to shield her Pharaoh with Supiera's Rainbow Barrier, summoning her Ka monster.

Karim rushed forwards to stop Lily, but tripped over Shadah's foot and the Sennen Scales clanged on the ground.

There was a sudden explosion of gold light, that caused even Akunadin to close his eyes and look away.

When it cleared, Lily was… well, rather traumatizing to look at. She had somehow been merged with the Great Mother Goddess Kilissa, and now the monster – she? Had three heads, and a mix of flesh and blue-toned skin. Oh, and assets. _Very_ generous assets…

"My eyes…" Akunadin groaned, covering his face. The old man looked ready to melt into the ground.

"Spell of Illusion!" Mahaado snapped, his priest robes melting into armor as he snapped his emerald staff forwards and the ring of dark energy materialized around the woman's waist.

"If she's a monster, she can be sealed!" Set raised his voice. "Guards! Bring a Sealing Stone quickly! A big one!"

The guards hustled off and soon returned with the requisite item. Seth wasted no time in using the Sennen Rod to seal her Ka – and now her self – away, but to his shock and horror, it refused to work.

Aishizu gave a cry of pain, and the Sennen Tauk around her neck flared gold. The others quickly summoned their Ka to aid them, not sure what was happening. But… if this girl had an Item… then…

"We must destroy her. The Items are losing their power rapidly, and _she_ is the cause. Her Ka is the death knell of Egypt… and her Item can cancel ours." Aishizu whispered. "And then, we must seal the Items."

There could not have been a clearer death knell.

Without a word, all the Sennen Item holders and their friends attacked with their Ka, Yami powering Mahaado since he had no monster. Under the furious assault of Dios, the Blue Eyes White Dragon – for Kisara desired to protect Set, Gadius, Twin-Headed Jackal Warrior, Curse of Dragon, Black Magician, and Supiera, Lily was destroyed, though the Six Priests and Pharaoh all collapsed afterwards, along with Kisara and Mana, who had been peeking in on a secret session but had come forwards to fight. And fight she did, for her Ka was born, as the Black Magician Girl.

A horrible wrenching scream rent the Palace.

Their bodies were beginning got dissolve. Strange. He hadn't quite expected death to be like this… Yami reached for Mahaado's hands as all of them began to vanish, their Items pulsing with dark light.

"Is this… the end? What we have worked so hard for?"

"We must believe… that this was not in vain…" Akunadin coughed. "We must… believe, that our sacrifice stopped the Shadows..."

"We must… remember… so the tragedy will not be repeated." Shadah coughed. Karim cast a painful glance at both Aishizu and Shadah, and opened his mouth to speak, but without a word, he disappeared completely, and the Scales clattered to the ground.

The Tauk followed, then the Ankh, the Rod, the Eye, and finally, the Puzzle. Shimon's last sight as he made a desperate grab for the fading remnants of his Pharaoh was a peaceful expression on Yami and Mahaado's faces as the glow from the Puzzle enveloped them. A moment later, it shattered.

"No." He breathed. "This cannot be!" And yet, it was the case. And so, the Royal Advisor – accompanied by Mana and Kisara, with tears in their eyes, took the Seven Items, yes, the Cursed Ring as well, and buried them deep within the sands of time, waiting… waiting for a time when they would be called again.

Waiting…

End Fic

Completed 4/10/06

Talk about falling off the canon boat. Phantomness treads water desperately Oh well!

I'm ANTI-MARY-SUE. Deal with it. I am not as anti-Original Characters, if Sues they be not, but it's so _hard_…

Anyways, what was I going to say? Ponders Oh yes. Akunadin and Set were nice in this fic. So they aren't always bad!


End file.
